The Truth
by you just don't know it yet
Summary: Ginny gets betrayed. Will she find true love in the end? A one shot HG fanfic. (Complete)


The Truth  
  
**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so if this is not up to par please tell me and I'll make my next story better, I promise. Well here's "The Truth"  
  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own nothing.  
  
Ginny sat in the common room looking in the fire upset and angry that this had happened to her. How could she have been so stupid? She was supposed to be smart; things like this were not supposed to happen to her.  
  
(_Flashback_)  
  
"Hi Ginny"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said with disdain.  
  
"Well, is that any way to treat a friend.?"  
  
"Who said you were a friend? Get out of my way Malfoy. I'm going to be late for Transfiguration"  
  
"Ow, you hurt me," Malfoy said with mock hurt on his face. "I was just about to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."  
  
"What!? Did you just ask me, a Weasley, to go to Hogsmeade with you, a Malfoy?" Ginny asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I mean why not? Has anyone told you that you're very pretty? Because you are."  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" Ginny asked, flattered.  
  
"Of course. So, will you go with me?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to."  
  
"Great, so I'll meet you in the Great Hall Saturday at 10 a.m.?"  
  
"OK. See you then," Ginny replied while thinking, _Draco thinks I'm pretty_!  
  
Ginny couldn't wait until the next day, as she skipped happily to Transfiguration even though a thought nagged deep in the back of her brain. _Why is Draco Malfoy being nice to me? He hates my family._ However, this thought was soon pushed out of her mind as she though about his beautiful, cold, blue eyes.  
  
"Ginny? Hello? Earth to Ginny! GINNY!"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Hermione." Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting in the common room doing their homework. "I think I just spaced out for a moment there." _Thinking about Malfoy_, she added silently in her head.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Hermione inquisitively.  
  
"Oh, nobody," Ginny replied hastily.  
  
"Nobody? I asked what, not who, you were thinking about. Now you have to tell me," Hermione stated deviously.  
  
Sometimes, Ginny really hated having a smart friend. "Fine but you can't tell anyone, including, no especially, Ron and Harry. I was thinking about Draco," Ginny said quietly, with a sly smile playing across her face.  
  
"MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY!" She screamed out, making everyone in the common room turn and look at her.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"What did he do this time, that little git," Harry said menacingly.  
  
"Your sister has been day dreaming about him!" Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"You what!?" Ron asked his sister with disbelief.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal! God, you're making this into something big, when it isn't. It's simple really. He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I said yes. I'm meeting him tomorrow at 10."  
  
"Not a big deal!? This is a very big deal. As your older brother, I absolutely forbid you to set foot near that git, Malfoy!"  
  
"Ron, I am not a little child! I am fifteen and can make my own choices! You have no say in how I run my life! I am going to see Draco tomorrow and who knows what else! You get no say!" She yelled at her brother before running off to the Girl's Dormitory.  
  
The next day Ginny woke up extra early and made herself up really pretty. She was so excited. She had a date with the popular Draco Malfoy.  
  
They met in the Great Hall, where everyone stared at them.  
  
"Ginny and Malfoy?" "Oh my God" "I can't believe it!" Whispers like these followed them as they left the castle together.  
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer," Malfoy suggested.  
  
"OK. That sounds great," Ginny replied enthusiastically.  
As they sat down at a table by the window, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the shop. When they saw Ginny and Malfoy, Ron glared at them and quickly walked out, followed by Harry and Hermione. Just then, Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy's ex-girlfriend, walked in. She walked purposefully towards Ginny and Malfoy and pulled him up and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Parkinson!? Malfoy's here with me!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"Shut up Weasel! Your usefulness to me is done. I don't need you anymore. Pansy and I are back together." Malfoy said to her.  
  
Ginny looked around her eyes tearing up; she ran all the way to Hogwarts, and didn't stop running until she was at the Gryffindor common room.  
  
(_End of Flashback_)  
  
Ginny was brought out of her revere when she heard someone moving around. She turned around to see Harry standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I heard what happened you don't deserve that. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it was," Ginny said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I was so stupid. I actually though he loved me. But, of course no one could love me."  
  
"Don't say that, it's not true!" He said pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Name one person that loves me." She cried into Harry's shirt.  
  
"I do. I love you and that's the truth." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
**A/N:** How was it? Be brutal. Please review!


End file.
